


Rooming with a Senior

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs help with his school work and goes to his roommate, Phil Coulson for help. Clint decides there needs to be a fair trade if Phil is going to help him but there is only one thing Clint knows he's really good at that Phil also needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooming with a Senior

Phil's hands were shaking as he tried to grip onto Barton's short blond hair. This was not ok. This was definitely not ok. “Clint,” he rasped. It took all of Phil's effort not to just relax into the most eager blow job he's had in, well...ever.

Those big blue eyes stared up Phil. He wondered how someone could look so innocent with a mouthful of cock. Clint's flushed lips pulled off of Phil's cock leaving a string of spit before he wiped it away. “Am I not doing it like you want me to?”

Phil shook his head and moved his hand down to cup Clint's cheek. “No it's not that. Clint it almost feeks like prostitution.” Clint turned his head away from him.

“You know, you could have said that bef-”

“I want you to more than anything Barton. I just-” Clint looked back up at him and smiled. His hand grabbed Phil's barely softening dick. “Fuck,” Phil grunted arching his hips into the rhythm. “Wait, please Clint.”

Clint stopped and sighed again. “Phil, I appreciate you helping me with my homework and I want to show you my appreciation.” Clint smiled and nuzzled the soft dark hairs at the base of Phil's cock. “Plus, having a roommate that I can have some fun with sounds like...fun.” He grinned as Phil's cock twitched at his words. Phil was about to interrupt him again until Clint swallowed his cock whole.

It didn't take much work to give in and just enjoy his first blow job from Clint. Clint's hands moved up holding and lightly squeezing his balls. Phil inhales turned sharper and he kept shifting in his desk chair. He felt self conscious from Clint watching him squirm.

Clint hummed, twirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Phil dug his hands into Clint's neck. “S-should I tell you I'm cl-” Clint lifted his free hand to Phil's mouth, pressing his two fingers into his mouth. Phil whimpered before sucking on them.

Phil squeezed the sides of Clint's muscular chest with his thighs as they started to shake as his orgasm peaked and spilled over in Clint's mouth. Clint pulled back and licked his lips. Phil was still shaking as his grip on Clint's neck went weak. Clint climbed up in Phil's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You ok?” Clint whispered leaning his forehead against Phil's.

Phil nodded. “That was really good.” He whispered breathless.

“You're welcome,” Clint chuckled and kissed Phil's forehead. Phil looked up at him and pecked him on the lips. “I thought rooming with a senior would be lame but I think this semester is going to be awesome.”


End file.
